


在世为人

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: AU, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 乌鲁克变人，仿生人恩，大概算银翼杀手AU警告：对恩的称呼都是“它”，主要角色死亡
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 8





	在世为人

一、

那一年，神的孩子从人造的子宫中诞生，他睁开血红色的眼睛，被赋予王的使命。国王给予他人的血缘，科技给予他优良的基因，吉尔伽美什王作为帝国统治者而诞生。

很快，在这位王幼年时，他暴露出最大的缺陷——无法使用共鸣箱。那是把世界上所有人类的精神链接在一起的机器，也是人类证明他们优于仿生人的优势——移情能力，当人使用共鸣箱时，他会看到一个老人如西西弗斯一样努力攀崖然后跌落，他能和所有人一起体会到同样的幸福和痛苦，在这个世界上只有仿生人和精神缺陷的人才不能使用共鸣箱。即使吉尔伽美什王在他幼年时表现出如何的贤明，他作为王仍有某方面的缺陷。

于是专为吉尔伽美什而设计的仿生人恩奇都诞生了。它诞生的初衷是与王进行感知，为此，它的大脑极为精细而复杂，与人类的大脑相似。它拥有无基质的美貌和精密制造的机体，使用寿命也比普通仿生人延长了接近一倍。它从充满营养液的茧中掉落时，吉尔伽美什正过来看他的新玩具，于是它步履蹒跚的走向它的主人和使命，像一个初生的婴儿。

二、

它被造的太像人了，西杜丽想，也不知道这是好事还是坏事。

第一周它对他的称呼还是吉尔伽美什王，第三周变成了吉尔伽美什，一个月后它就只叫他吉尔了。它同时作为吉尔伽美什的玩伴、学习辅导、战斗训练设备，通过它，人们也能大致知道吉尔伽美什王对事物的态度。

青年时期的吉尔伽美什性情大变，他开始向往地球之外无边的宇宙，对此，恩奇都充当了向导和帮凶，西杜丽已经不知道几次看到王的寝宫里空无一人。

这时，某个殖民星系的工厂中发生了C-1898型仿生人叛逃事件，这事前所未闻，立刻引起了吉尔伽美什的兴趣。仿生人即使拥有感知能力，也没有独立思考的能力，它们行驶的一切都是按照程序的设定。更何况像C-1898型普通仿生人，寿命只有五年，而那位叛逃的仿生人已经度过了它生命中前四年。

吉尔伽美什到的时候，工厂正准备把那只仿生人送去研究院当实验对象，恩奇都看着C-1898，它就像其他普通仿生人一样，有观赏价值的外貌和劳动用的躯干。

吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，好整以暇的看着它：“如果你要在作实验品被研究和继续工作中选一样，你会选什么？”

C-1898没有回答，它抬起头，恩奇都惊讶的发现它的眼睛像是有感情的人类的眼睛，而不是仿生人那样无基质的晶体，如果那是人类的眼睛，那它正在流泪。恩奇都立即挡在吉尔伽美什前，随着一声爆炸，C-1898碎裂的躯体散落在地上。

“它自毁了。”恩奇都不解的说。

“埋葬它吧，”吉尔伽美什说，“它是作为人类而死的。”

恩奇都查到那个仿生人死前浏览了名为小美人鱼的童话故事，它看了几遍，感觉好像发现了什么东西，但并不能理解其中的含义。人类的感情对于机械而言是疾病，它想。

那天之后，吉尔伽美什沉寂了好久，然后某一天，他突然问恩奇都：“本王给你两个选择：作为机械度过你生命中的后半，或是作为本王的……朋友而活，你会选什么？”

“我不懂这个问题的意义。”恩奇都说，“我是作为你的工具而被造出来的，在我的使用寿命完结后，自然会有新型号的我被创造出来。”它能感觉到吉尔伽美什有点难过，但并不明白为什么。

“笨蛋，本王现在给予你这个选择权：如果你愿意作为本王的朋友而活，那你就是本王唯一的朋友，在你死后，再也不会有叫做‘恩奇都’几号的机体被创造，你就是独一无二的你，像人类一样拥有唯一的个体存在的价值。”

恩奇都愣住了，它靠近吉尔伽美什，把手贴到他的胸口，感觉到他浓烈的感情和心跳，那是它所没有的活人的心跳，机械无可取代的鲜活的感情和生命，它突然明白了小美人鱼童话中所谓“永恒不灭的灵魂”，同时明白这对它而言是幸福也是痛苦。

它说：“我愿意。”感到一种从没有过的想要活下去、继续陪伴在他身边的强烈感情和对于仿生人所剩无几的使用寿命的痛苦。

“这是什么？”恩奇都颤声问。

“爱。”吉尔伽美什答道，温柔的抱住它，像一对亲昵的情人。

三、

恩奇都的使用寿命长达十年，这对仿生人而言简直是个奇迹。大多数仿生人时间到了就自动倒下，像一具断线木偶，被回收。但恩奇都死在王的怀抱中，与他手指交缠，告别，然后像人一样被埋葬。

它被造得太像人了，西杜丽难过的想，对仿生人而言，这既是祝福又是诅咒。

那天晚上吉尔伽美什王叫人拿来了共鸣箱，西杜丽惊喜的看到王十年后能毫无困难的使用它。他作为“王”这一高于人类的理念而诞生，本不能和人类共情，但现在，他体会到了人类的爱和痛苦，便再也不能脱离人类而存在。

吉尔伽美什松开手，毫无感情的下令：“扔掉它。”

西杜丽吃惊的问道：“王，请问这是为什么？”

“本王继然承诺过恩奇都他是我唯一的朋友，那本王失去他的痛苦也和其他人失去朋友和亲人的痛苦不一样，哪怕本王之后有再多的臣下，本王也只有这一个朋友。”

终此一生，吉尔伽美什王没有再碰过共鸣箱。

END


End file.
